Stupid crazy rain
by born on the day of earthquakes
Summary: Fluffy oneshot! Enjoy reading XD Rin's POV: We can't share under the stupid small umbrella and we gotta go back to the dorm but the rain's pouring. Like stupid and crazy, really.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Blue Exorcist. Ao no Exorcist manga, anime and other related articles belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Stupid crazy rain**

_Oneshot_

* * *

**[Rin's Point of View]**

It's raining like crazy. Yeah, like loads of coal tar falling from the sky after spotting a demon like Astaroth walking leisurely on the ground. I hate the rain in that instant 'coz it's cold and gloomy. And crazy. Who likes the rain anyway?

It's almost night time when it starts raining. I've forgotten my keys at the dorm and I don't have any umbrella with me so I decided to wait for Yukio so that he can just use his key to our dorm. He's like magnet to his ring-full of keys and he can find the appropriate one in an instant. He's that amazing, I know.

Now, I'm surprised when he looks at me accusingly after I find him in his area in the faculty room.

"I don't have my keys, Niisan."

"What d'you mean yah don't have your keys? Yah always have them!"

"You stole them and refused to return them last night, remember?" Yukio says. "I tried to get you to return them but you hid it somewhere you said I can't find. Don't tell me you have forgotten."

Oops.

"Did I?" I try to look innocent yet nothing gets past the keen eyes of my brother. But he just shrugs and heads out the door of the teacher's room.

"I guess you've learned your lesson of keeping my keys from me," he says, irritation at the edge of his voice. I can tell that his patience will eventually snap some time at night after I place a foot out of line again. "Let's try to wait this rain out."

But the stupid crazy rain has no plans of stopping. It's almost seven in the evening and I'm running out of time for cooking dinner. I hope Ukobach did his job even if I'm not around.

"Okumura-sensei? Okumura-kun?" a voice sounds behind us. We turn to see the Paku girl and Eyebrows walking side-by-side.

"What are you still doing here?" Eyebrows asks.

"Oh, we forgot our keys at the dorm. We don't have an umbrella and are waiting for the rain to stop," Yukio says smoothly. He has that stupid polite smile on his face that I'm starting to hate.

Paku smiles. "Let me lend you an umbrella, though it's quite too small for you two to fit under..."

"Oh, no need to trouble yourself," Yukio says but the girl gives it to him nonetheless.

"We have our keys. And I can share with Izumo's umbrella just in case."

With that, she pulls Eyebrows to a door and they leave with a polite wave from Paku.

"Thanks," we call to their retreating figures. Yukio looks at the umbrella and weighs it on his palm. It's a small folding red one, nothing much. He shakes it open and we both stare at it.

Yukio gives a small chuckle. "I guess Paku-san is right. We can't fit under this if we go together."

I shrug. I don't care anymore. "Yah can use it. I'll just take a shower after reachin' the dorm."

"No, you should use it, Niisan. You might catch a cold."

"And yah won't if yah don't use it? Just go use the stupid umbrella already so we can go back to the dorm."

I walk the rest of the corridor in a fast pace so that I wouldn't hear the rest of his argument. Opening the door at the end, I find that it's dark outside with the thick clouds obcuring the full moon tonight. The street lamps are dim beneath the rush of rainwater. We're lucky that it isn't too windy or that borrowed umbrella of Yukio's wouldn't stand a chance.

I step out into the downpour. No use wasting my time waiting.

For a while, I feel quite alone. I'm used to Yukio walking right beside me and now there's this persistent nagging feeling when I don't feel that dotted four-eyed presence beside me.

Finally, I turn around to see that that idiot of a younger brother of mine is closing the stupid umbrella before stepping out into the crazy rain.

"What?! Have you lost your mind?" I yell back at his grin as he runs to catch up to me.

"But this way, nothing's unfair, right?" he reasons as he pauses beside me before running ahead of me, chuckling. "Catch me if you can, Niisan!"

"Who's the kid now?" I yell as I felt a wide grin spread on my face. I run after him under the crazy rain.

Or maybe it isn't so crazy after all.

* * *

No. The rain's crazy, alright.

I hate it to the core.

_Ah-choo!_

I sniff. It's weekend and there are no classes. I pull the blanket closer to my body as I sit on my bed. The rain from last night barely stops around midnight and is continuing into a light shower until the next day. Yukio watches me shiver after taking my temperature.

"I told you to use the umbrella, didn't I?" he says softly, holding out a spoonful of medicine. I take the liquid in my mouth in one gulp, tasting a strong strawberry flavor despite my clogged nose.

"Shut up."

Stupid brother. Crazy rain. Really.

* * *

**A/N:**

Rin, I like the rain. A calming rain, that is. XD

I got the idea after seeing two kids sharing an umbrella when I was walking home this afternoon. They were struggling to keep each other under a moderately-sized umbrella. And there was a low cloud too that looked awesome as it seemed to adorn the green mountains. (written Dec. 26, 2012) Yep, no snow in our country :)

OOC-ness? Unoriginal, rushed story-telling? Stupid, crazy author? Reviews to improve are really welcome!


End file.
